


How To Win The First Date

by wordyanansi



Series: How To Win [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, First Dates, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordyanansi/pseuds/wordyanansi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little drabble for Bellamy and Clarke's first real date... because did you know I wrote 18 000 words of fake dating au and they never even kissed? I fixed that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Win The First Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meremennen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meremennen/gifts).



Bellamy told himself he wasn't nervous when he heard Clarke's knock on his door. But he was. It didn't feel real. And yet, he opened the door and there she was, in this completely out of character blue sundress looking more nervous than he'd ever seen her, and just as beautiful, and she loved him. He grinned broadly at her.  
"Hi," he says, and Clarke ducks her head, nervous, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear.   
"Hi," she replies, small smile tight on her features. He's not sure how it happens but his right hand slides across cheek, his fingers reaching into her hair, and his left hand is at her waist, pulling her close to him, and then he's kissing her. She's still under his touch, and then she's pressing up on her toes, pushing into him, kissing him back, her hands twined behind his neck. He doesn't want it to stop, but he can't help the laugh that breaks the kiss. Because it's seems so surreal that Clarke Griffin is kissing him, wants him, when he doesn't deserve her. She's laughing too.  
"Hi," she says again. He kisses her nose.  
"Hi," he says. "Want to come in? I'm cooking my mom's favorite recipe." She laughs.  
"You're starting me on the weird Filipino food straight up? Bold move, Blake," Clarke teases him, and he shrugs.   
"Yeah, well, you're going to have to come around to it eventually. It's the best food in my repertoire and your cooking's nothing to write home about," Bellamy returns. She shoves him, laughing, and he nudges her with his shoulder.   
"Well, it does smell good," she admits. He kisses her temple, not able to stop himself.   
"Chicken afritada. AKA weird chicken stew," he says, stirring the pot. Clarke follows him into the kitchen, and she wraps her arms around his waist and he can feel her chin poking his back. It's weirdly domestic, and brand spanking new, and it feels like they've been together forever. God, they should have been, Bellamy thinks.  
"I'd offer to help," Clarke says.  
"Yeah, rather you didn't," Bellamy replies. She hits him with his chin and releases him, leaning back on kitchen bench next to him.  
"Well, there goes me trying to be nice," Clarke informs him. "But seriously, thank you. For this. It's... it's really nice." Bellamy smiles, at first into his pot, and then at her.  
"I really do love you, you know?" Bellamy tells her. "You don't have to be nice to me." Clarke grins.  
"Yeah, I love that you're an asshole too," she agrees, cutting to the core of the issue in true Clarke fashion. And he moves the pot to a cold element, and uses his body to press her against the bench. She looks up at him through her lashes and he's pretty sure he's going to marry her one day, and technically, it's their first fucking date.   
"You're the best," he says, and then he kisses her, and she responds eagerly, shifting herself so she's sitting up on the bench and he's between her legs, her groin pressed against him and he's losing his damn mind.  
"Dinner later?" she gasps, locking her legs behind him, holding herself on him. His hands moved to hold her up, palms against her bare thighs under the dress.  
"Dinner later," he agrees and carries her to his bedroom.


End file.
